


if you get there before i do, don't give up on me

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: Nyssa goes to Laurel's grave, mostly because she made a vow.





	if you get there before i do, don't give up on me

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'love me' by collin raye.

She goes to Laurel's grave, after, because.

And there are a lot of reasons - because Laurel was Sara's sister and Nyssa still owes her everything, because Laurel was an incredible person and worthy of respect and mourning, because Laurel - she  _loved_ Laurel, loved her and never thought another Lance would be taken away from her like this, so fucking soon, too soon. 

But mostly because there was a night when they had been sitting together on the rooftop of some skyscraper in Star City, knocking back a beer, and Laurel had looked somehow different - so beautiful - in the moonlight, and right before Nyssa had been going to lean across to kiss her, Laurel had spoke. 

_Will you do something for me?_

_Always,_ Nyssa had answered, and Laurel's eyes had taken on a faraway look, something quietly sad.  _If anything ever happens - will you watch over Felicity for me?_

So she'd straightened up and leaned back and put a bit more distance between them, because she's a lot of things but Nyssa's never been stupid. But she promised, nevertheless, and she keeps her promises. She has a duty, above all, to this blonde slip of a woman leaning against Laurel's headstone with her eyes closed, tear stains on her cheeks. Nyssa kneels in the wet grass in front of her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Felicity?"

Her eyes don't open, but Nyssa sees her lower lip tremble, hears her inhale one ragged breath. "It shouldn't have been her. It shouldn't - she was  _good._ She was good, Nyssa, she was a good person. She was always there for me, and I never imagined a world  _without_ her in it, and now she's - " Felicity trips over the word, biting down on a sob. "I didn't know. I didn't know how she felt. I always thought..." 

Nyssa thinks that in some other time, she would have felt bitter - that Felicity never even realised Laurel loved her, never loved her back, not really, all while Laurel asked Nyssa to watch over her in particular - but all she can feel now is the grief, sinking deep down into her bones. It's too late, for all of them, and she knows she can't tell Felicity it's going to be okay when she hasn't begun to heal herself yet. But she has to do  _something._

So she takes the jacket off her shoulders. Watches as Felicity opens her eyes and flinches back when she recognises it. Wraps it around Felicity and lets her cry, holding her tight like she knows Laurel would have. 

It will never be enough. 

But she made a promise. 

 

 

_"... and I know I wasn't the love of your life. But I just want... I just need you to know... you were always the love of mine."_

_Oliver swallows hard, nails digging into his palm. "Laurel, I - "_

_She interrupts him with a low laugh, and it comes out wrong, with this horrible rattling noise at the back of her throat. "Not_ you _, Oliver."_

_And then the room is quiet but for Laurel's increasingly rapid breathing, but it's all too loud in Felicity's mind, Oliver's staring at Laurel like he doesn't understand, Laurel's sighing -_

_"Felicity."_

 

 

and then she's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> funny how person of interest, the 100 and arrow managed to become Dead To Me all within one shitty year lmao!


End file.
